


Secrets Unveiled

by Raynekitty



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Spencer's married?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)





	Secrets Unveiled

It was a cold and hard morning when I got a missed phone call from my husband even though no one else but my sister knew we were married.  
"Baby, I just wanted to see how you are I miss you when are you getting back?" said his voice on my voicemail.  
"Oh Spencer you really don't get it do you, love? Emily I really hate lying to him like this. He loves me as Lauren Reynolds, not Elizabeth Prentiss. I don't want to lie to him anymore." I said to Emily Prentiss my identical twin sister. My hair is longer than hers and I dyed it blonde instead of black but we still look the exact same. No one who Emily works with knows that she has a sister let alone a twin.  
As I was talking to Emily I got a text message from an old partner named Sean MacArthur asking me to him somewhere it was important. I agreed to meet him at an old bar I used to go to.  
"I have a bad feeling about this if he wants to meet me after all these years it must be about Ian Doyle." I said thinking aloud.  
"You mean the man whose child you stole and then faked his murder so that he'd have a better life?" said Emily.  
"Yes the man I got to close to and then ruined his life I know if Spencer knew about it he wouldn't trust me anymore. Whatever, you've got to go to work sis or you'll be late. Hey tease Spence at work for me just not to obviously ok." I said giving my sister a hug and leaving.  
I got into my black el Camino and drove to the bar. I stepped out of my car and took my black leather jacket off and closed the door. As I walked into the bar I could tell guys were checking me out in my black leather pants and my black corset top and my high heel combat boots. My waist length blonde hair was lightly curled and down. I walked over to a table where a guy was sitting down.  
"Hey Sean what did you need to see me about?" I asked as I sat down.  
"Liz I have to tell you Ian Doyle escaped and is coming after us. He already took out Jeremy without even leaving a trace. His wife is on her way home right now and I'm going into hiding next. He will probably save you for last because of your involvement was much more personal than the rest of us. I just thought that I'd warn you before I skipped out. Just remember Lauren Reynolds is supposed to be dead." Said Sean he then got up and left.  
I pulled out my cell and called Emily.  
"Em I was right it was about him. He's out and coming after my old team. Which means he'll be after me. I have to hide Declan and Elena do you know where I could? I'll come in and see if brother will help after I explain it but I need help so Spencer won't see me." I said over the phone when she answered.  
"I got it I think I can handle that yeah so you'll be coming by tonight to take care of the Sergio that'll be wonderful. Thank you so much." Said Emily in code.  
"You realize I'll be there in ten minutes right? So just come down and take me to brother's office right away. See you I a few." I said hanging up the phone and getting in my car.  
Emily set the phone down signaled to Hotch that she needed to talk to him. He nodded her over.  
"What do you need Emily?" he said after shutting his office door.  
"Liz is on her way here she'll be here in five minutes so we need to make sure that Spencer doesn't see her or it will wind up bad, because he doesn't know we know her or that she knows us." Said Emily.  
"What do you mean she'll be here in five minutes I told her never to come here. What in the hell does she think she's doing?" said Hotch.  
"She wants you to help find a place for Declan and Elena because Ian Doyle is out and will be looking for her and she doesn't want him finding the children. That's why she's coming here for help. In my opinion I think it's time that Spencer found out who his wife really is but I really guess that's your call isn't it big brother." Said Emily with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Yes it is actually ands so do I really feel that I need to enlighten my team about Ian Doyle and all his past acquaintances especially Lauren Reynolds." Said Hotch with a small smile of his own.  
"I hope she forgives us for this she loves Spencer with all her heart. It will break her to lose him." said Emily.  
"I'm sure she will because she's wanted to tell him for a while now, so we're just helping her out." answered Hotch.  
"that's true I'd better go down to bring her up, have Spencer in your office where she can't see when I bring her up." said Emily smirking as she got up out of her chair.  
"Send him in and I'll position him." Said Hotch.  
So Emily nodded as she stepped out of his office.  
"Reed Hotch wants to see you in his office." Said Emily as she passed Spencer's desk.  
"Okay thanks do you know what for?" asked Spencer.  
"I do but I'm on my way to get a lead for the new case Hotch's going to introduce with some help from an informant." Said Emily.  
Emily walked to the elevator took it down to the parking garage and as soon as the doors opened I was standing there waiting for the elevator. Emily looked me up and down and I smiled at her reaction.  
"what sis not used to seeing me in black leather much anymore?" I said smirking.  
"Nope and I don't think brother is either." Said Emily thinking of Spencer's jaw dropping reaction.  
I stepped into the elevator and we took it up to the BAU's floor. I quickly looked around to make sure Spencer wasn't around and then walked up to Hotch's office not even realizing Spencer was in his office in the corner where I didn't look.  
"Hey brother I really need to talk to you about my kids I need to get them somewhere safe because Ian Doyle's out and he's coming after me. I know because someone has been following me and he sent me one of the flowers from his mansion. Now more than ever I want my husband and kids safe that's why only you, sis, and Garcia know that I'm married to Spencer. I really love him and if Ian knew I was married with the children he would kill them to spite me. Please help me brother you are my only hope." I said without even taking a breath while speaking.  
"Are you finished yet because I was in the middle of a meeting." Said Hotch looking in Reed's direction while speaking to his sister.  
"No I didn't oh god Spencer I'm so sorry." I said running out starting to cry.  
"Smart move there brother when was the last time you saw sister cry?" asked Emily.  
"Wait what's going on why was my wife here calling you brother who is Ian Doyle and why is she scared of him and why did she run out crying when she saw me?" said Spencer completely confused.  
"Ok your wife Lauren Reynolds is actually my twin sister Elizabeth, Hotch is our step-brother and she's actually an intelligence officer. Ian Doyle was a target she had to get to eight years ago the reason she's scared of him is the fact she had to go deep cover to get to him and she still carries the engagement ring he gave her as Lauren Reynolds she knew one day he would come after her so on all paper and electronic trail you have been married to Elizabeth Prentiss. No one knows Lauren Reynolds is alive but for the sake of him finding out she stayed in intelligence and has kept using the name Lauren Reynolds in case of him finding out she's alive so he doesn't know the name Elizabeth Prentiss or her connection to any of us." said Emily.  
There was a knock on the door and Garcia walked into the office.  
"Hotch I just traced one of Ian Doyle's aliases and he entered the us two days ago I think he's the one that's been following Liz. Oops I hope I didn't just interrupt something." Said Penelope when she caught sight of Spencer.  
"He just found out about Liz and Ian Doyle." Said Hotch.  
"Oh so he knows that Ian Doyle is Declan and Elena's father? I hope you didn't take it too badly Spencer." Said Garcia.  
"He hadn't actually found that one out yet. I meant he found out about her being intelligence and my twin and Hotch's little sister and her real name and stuff, but she ran out of here crying when she saw him in the office." said Emily.  
"Ian Doyle the guy she's terrified of is the father of both her children?" said Spencer.  
"She only gave birth to one of them, Declan is not hers she just loves him like he is and he doesn't remember any one else. Also one of the reasons Ian might be coming after her is the fact she sent pictures of someone killing Declan to him in prison. It would explain her wish for you to hide them because he doesn't know about Elena that we know of." said Garcia.  
As they kept filling in Spencer everything about me I was running in the park trying to relax and stop crying. I got to a small table so I sat down to rest.  
"Hello Lauren been a long time it's good to see you again still as stylish as ever." Said Ian Doyle.  
"Ian, should have been longer. What do you want?" I asked him as he sat down across from me.  
"You of course, also retribution." Said Ian.  
"Yet your saving me for last why?" I said.  
"You're the one who has the most to fear from me. So does your husband and children who one is mine by the way and your little girl how old is she exactly? About eight I would say which unless you were with someone else while you were with me she's mine as well. You took my children and faked one's death while I rotted away in that cell while you got married and lived happily here never even thinking about me." Said Ian.  
"How do you know about my children and husband, never mind, it was you following me wasn't it. You stay away from my family Ian. I mean it stay away from them." I said as I got up and left.  
"Lauren you might want to warn you family and your twin sister but if you do I will kill all of them." Threatened Ian.  
I kept walking as if he hadn't said anything and yet I was crying all over again. I went back to the BAU and walked right into the middle of a debriefing Hotch was doing on Ian Doyle.  
"I think it would be better if I finished the debriefing on him because no one knows him like I do." I said interrupting.  
"Liz are you sure?" asked Emily.  
"Its fine sis I'm sick of this fear I feel thinking of him. Alright my name is Elizabeth, I'm central intelligence agent and I was one of the officers responsible for the capture of Ian Doyle. He knows me as Lauren Reynolds I was put under as an arms dealer and my mission was to get close to him and find a person code named Valhalla. As I stayed under cover I got close and very knowledgeable about him too much so as soon as I found out after a year and a half that he was Valhalla I called it in and got out of there. About a year after I sent in pictures of his son being shot in the head, however I changed his identity and have raised him as my own along with my daughter that I gave birth to six months after I turned him in. I'm telling you about the kids because although I have hidden them Ian Doyle knows about them. He still thinks that I am not cooperating with you and knows nothing of your involvement other than Emily and Spencer to me. Emily as my twin sister and Spencer he knows we're married." I said looking straight at him.  
"Wait how does he know all of this and how do you know he knows?" asked Garcia.  
"After I ran out of your office brother I ran into the park and sat at a table to calm down and he came and talked to me because he's the one who's been following me the last two days." I answered looking at Hotch.  
"Wait did you say brother?" asked Morgan.  
"Yes she did Morgan I am Emily and Elizabeth's older step-brother." Said Hotch.  
"I think we need one more set of eyes on this so I called and got Gideon to come back for one last case." Said JJ.  
"You brought Gideon into this?" I said completely shocked.  
"That was the worst thing you could do, Lizzy its okay he doesn't know, remember that okay. Hotch take care of her ok make sure she doesn't do anything stupid ok?" said Emily trying to get me to look at her and not be shocked any more.  
I sat down and just stayed quiet as most of the team welcomed Gideon back the only one who stayed by my side was Hotch. Started to cry when I saw Gideon because I knew what he didn't he was a father of a set of twin girls both of them in the room at the moment. I cried because I knew he was my father but he did not.

"Agent Gideon it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person my name is Elizabeth Reid I am Emily's twin sister and Spencer's wife. They've spoken about you so often." I said getting up and greeting him boldly.  
"Emily failed to mention she had a twin sister especially one so much different than her and Spencer you failed to invite me to your wedding. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. So what did you call me out of retirement for?" said Gideon.  
"We need your help with a case involving a master terrorist who is after me and my team because we're the ones that turned him in and sent him to prison especially me because I'm the main one responsible." I answered.  
As Hotch explained I went and stood near the window at the far side of the room so I wouldn't be so close to the rest of the group. I could feel eyes upon my back and I could tell that it was Spencer staring at me.  
"I am really sorry I did not tell you about me and that you found out this way I wanted to tell you so many times but my fear of losing you was to strong but now I feel I'm going to lose you one way or another. I love you with all my heart Spencer I truly am sorry." I said starting to cry again.  
Spencer did not say a word he just put his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder because we were the same height. I just stood there in my husband's arms and cried because of everything that was going on and because I knew I was going to have to go after Ian Doyle myself. I turned so that I was facing Spencer and kissed him for a good five minutes until someone behind him cleared their throat. I pulled back so I could look and it was Hotch. I could tell I blushed deeply because he got a small smile on his face.  
"I love you Spencer." I said then I went back over to the rest of the group and left Spencer blushing and confused in front of the window.  
"Liz where did you hide the children so we can keep them safe." asked Gideon.  
"I put them into the care of my mother so their completely safe the three got on her private jet for Italy this morning after I found out I was being followed two days ago." I said flat out.  
"Yeah their safe with mom no one will get near them with the amount of bodyguards she keeps with her at all times." said Emily.  
"Yeah ever since dad died and she became famous she put more and more security around herself." said Hotch.  
"She'll be happy Spencer finally knows about me and who I am and if he still wants me to call him son." I said looking at him through the corner of my eye to see if I could catch any reaction to what I had said which was none.  
We continued to discuss everything when I realized it was time for what I had to do. I quietly backed away from the group and left. I went to my house and opened my safe; in it were a little blue pouch and my real passport. I grabbed the little pouch and opened it to pull out the necklace inside it. I put the necklace on and changed my top into a professional blue button up blouse to go over my bulletproof vest with my black leather pants and leather jacket. I put a knife into my boot and hoped that it wouldn't be found. I knew I had to hurry so I wouldn't be found at home by Spencer. I ran and got on my motorcycle that Spencer didn't know about and was riding down the road when Spencer passed me in his car. I went to the bar where I first met Ian and asked the guy who introduced us where Ian was. He really didn't want to answer so I shot his ear and he told me everything. He told me that Ian would also be at the bar the following night. I went to the last member of the team and got a few weapons I could use to capture Ian. After I spent the night staking out the warehouse he was staying at I was ready to take him out. I followed his convoy to the bar and when I saw him come out I got a flash grenade and after breaking the window threw it into the car. I opened the door and pulled out the guy that was in the car but it wasn't Ian when I shouted where was he, from behind I heard him so I turned around and he shot me. I fell to the ground but I was unharmed because of my bulletproof vest. He came over and leaned over me as I lay there on the ground.  
"Hello love it's good you came to me and didn't make me search for you." said Ian before I blacked out.  
When I came to I was tied to a chair and Ian was in front of me. I knew it was finally time to be completely honest no matter what. I inwardly wandered what my husband was doing and I hoped that he would be happy.  
"Well nice to know you still have no qualms in shooting women." I said dryly still in pain from the force of the impact.  
"Well what can I say you were about to shoot me. Where is my ring?" asked Ian.  
"I flushed it what's it to you?" I said sarcastically hoping he hadn't looked inside my shirt.  
"You shouldn't have done that, the ring has been in my mind for the last eight years. Since you feel like you can flush my gift I will give you one you can never flush." said Ian.  
Ian pulled a soldering iron over to my side and unbuttoned the top few buttons on my shirt yet it didn't reveal the necklace I was wearing. He took the soldering iron and burned a four leaf clover into my skin above my heart. I screamed in pain and he seemed to enjoy hearing me scream. After he finished doing the clover on my heart he left. As I was left alone i felt with my leg to see if the knife was still in my boot unfortunately it was not. I sat there for what seemed like hours until Ian came back. He sat down if front of me and we exchanged a couple line of dialogue that we had when we first met. He then turned on me because I started to cry. He pulled me up and took me to one of the rooms in the warehouse and I taunted him about the pictures of his son getting shot in the head. As he was about to hit me he grabbed the front of my shirt grabbing the necklace as well. He felt something in his hand and unbuttoned my shirt all the way revealing the ring I was wearing.  
"Oops you meant that ring I'm sorry." I said sarcastically.  
"You still wear this why?" asked Ian.  
"Oh this I put this on for your death." I said lunging at Ian to try to take him down effectively cutting the rope on my wrist, unbinding my hands so I could fight better.  
As I was fighting I heard Emily's team bust into the warehouse and start shooting. During the fight I got Ian on the ground and he grabbed a piece of wood stabbing me with it. As I lay there trying to breathe I waited for someone to find me before I passed out. The person that found me just had to be Gideon.  
"Daddy you are here, that's nice." I said then I passed out.  
"Daddy hey Emily why'd she just call me Daddy?" said Gideon.  
"Oh well your our father mom never told you her maiden name did she. Well yes your our father and that's why she was shocked at the BAU and that's why she called you daddy anything else you have to ask our mother." said Emily.  
The medics came in and picked me up putting me on a stretcher and that's how Spencer saw me, unconscious with a wood stake in my stomach being rolled the ambulance. At the hospital they put me through surgery and when I came to JJ and my brother were in my room along with my father.  
"You're going to make it and so is your baby. However we didn't get Ian Doyle so it isn't safe for you to be alive right now so we are going to tell the whole team you're dead. Your sister, your husband, the whole team. We will provide you with money and identities to keep you safe until you can come back as you." Said JJ reassuring me.  
"Ok but keep an eye on my children will you brother, an keep Spencer working at least and please tell him I love him." I said weakly.  
JJ and Hotch went to the waiting room and announced to the whole team.  
"Guys Elizabeth went through surgery and died on the table from complications. Had she lived Spencer you would have been an amazingly wonderful father Elizabeth was two months pregnant. The baby was unharmed by the wood but she faced too much blood loss on the table and died during surgery." Said JJ tearing up because she had to lie to the people she loved.  
Spencer was shocked at the news that I was pregnant but he was happy about the baby. He started to cry more than anyone had ever seen him cry. He cried and broke down he barely functioned at work after that. Emily nearly screamed when she heard the news.  
Afterwards they went back to basically normal and for months they went about cases like normal. The team had put up cameras at the house they had put my children to watch for Ian Doyle. They spotted Doyle at the house outside in a car and so JJ called me and told me to come back.  
The team was being debriefed about the situation when Hotch was interrupted by a baby's cry.  
"Sorry she's just a little bit fussy long ride and all." I said with a smile looking into my husbands eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt I'm sorry."  
"You're alive that's amazing I'm so happy that your alive I love you so much." said Spencer immediately coming over to me and grabbing me and our baby girl.


End file.
